digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Question about Devimon in Adventure 02
I don't know if I asked this here before but I haven't found the threat so I think I didn't. What exactly is the nature of Devimon's reappearance in Adventure 02? What we know: Ken finds the Dark Whirlpool, which he says is caused by the presence of an evil Digimon he wants to use for creating Kimeramon, and enters the Dark Whirlpool, which is full of ghostly apparitions and has the same evil atmosphere as the Dark Ocean, before he finds Devimon, in some sort of broken immobile spirit form, whom he absorbs into Kimeramon, all the while taunting Ken that he can't control the powers of darkness. So, the way I see it, this means one of two things. Either a.) Like Myotismon and Wizardmon, Devimon returned as a ghost and haunted the ocean, creating the Dark Whirlpool, and Kimeramon's death sent him on to Digimon hell (since the evil Digimon never seem to be reborn as Digieggs in the Adventure series) Or b.) Devimon's soul was sent to the "Dark Area" (Digimon hell in later seasons, I remember hearing a later season specified it that way though obviously it wasn't Tamers (where none go back to Digieggs) or Frontier (where they all do, though they did mention Lucemon being sealed in the Dark Area until the final battle). Somehow he was able to open up the Dark Whirlpool, a portal to the other side, though unable to go all the way through it himself. In which case, when Kimeramon was destroyed, I'm not sure whether Devimon would completely cease to exist or whether his soul was sent back to the Dark Area. Though I'm guessing he could only create the Dark Whirlpool if the powers of darkness were strong in the digital world, as they were then. Which do you think it is? (Some interpretations say his physical remains, like the data left over that they absorb in Tamers which may have even been the inspiration for that, but it had to be his spirit coz he was directly talking to Ken before Kimeramon was even completed) KillRoy231 (talk) 07:21, December 20, 2016 (UTC) If this wiki is able to do polls: What is the nature of Devimon's spirit? Ghost Pulled from the Dark Area Other (plz specify) KillRoy231 (talk) 07:22, December 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Later profiles in the null canon state that the Dark Area lies within the center of the Digital World, within a spatial distortion, and that the deepest depths of the Net Ocean are as close as you can get to the Dark Area. These profiles were written after Adventure, but appear to be trying to informally retcon the Devimon scene so that the Dark Whirlpool was a point where the boundary between the Dark Area and the Digital World was weak. As far as whether Devimon is a ghost or apparition from the Dark Area, that's the same thing -- deleted data that has not been returned to the natural Samsara. 19:02, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :::I think I get it now. Thanx KillRoy231 (talk) 02:13, December 21, 2016 (UTC)